Various splash and urine guards have been developed for use on toilets. Typical examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,512; D369,856; 7,178,177 and 7,017,198. It appears that each of these guards are standalone devices that have to be disconnected from the toilet bowl in order for a person to use the toilet seat. If there happens to be any residual urine on the guard, that urine might drip on the floor or other surface upon which the guard is placed while the guard is not in use.
Another urine guard, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,803, overcomes the storage problem by having the guard pivot down when not in use. A drawback of this design, however, is that the side shields of the guard lie beyond the outer perimeter of the toilet bowl, thus it appears that urine caught by the inner surface of the guard would tend to drain onto the floor, rather than into the toilet bowl.